


Patience

by sisabet



Series: sisabet's 2018 Videos [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, He comes back, M/M, Tragic Romance, Video, just not in this vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-28 00:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13259805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisabet/pseuds/sisabet
Summary: Tragic Widow Dean is tragic





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [faneunice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faneunice/gifts).



song by Guns N' Roses

 

**Author's Note:**

> Goddamn it twitter...


End file.
